Operation: DRAWING
by Myu-Ichigo
Summary: It's Spring Cleaning for the KND! But what happens when an accident sends Number Four into total denial, not to mention, TOTAL embarassment? (Short story, 34)


I was originally doing this story as a comic...meaning I actually drew this as a comic instead of a little story o0 But I got lazy and never finished the comic, so now I'm going the easy way and putting it in type formation. This is my first fan-fiction...EVER! So please go easy on me and enjoy! Thoughts are in _Italics._

**Disclaimer:** I (sadly) do not own the KND.

Operation: D.R.A.W.I.N.G

**D**rama

**R**educes

**A**wkward

**W**ally

**I**nto

**N**oticeable

**G**abbling

"Stupid, cruddy, ugh, spring cleaning," Number Four murmured to himself as he slobbishly started to throw some random dusty objects off his selves and into a box. "I've got more important things tah do besides clean my _room_," the little Aussie complained.

Number One had assigned all the KND members to clean up the tree-house, top to bottom, in which, Number Four was not thrilled about. "It's not like they come into my room anyways, so why bother," he continued on. "Number Three'sroom is SO much messier than mine!" He started to make his way up a ladder that led to the very top of the shelf, where most of his junk was placed.

He continued on with his cleaning when a high-pitched cheer came from his bedroom door. "Number FOOOOOUR," sung Number Three. Number Four cringed for a second then came back to his senses.

"Shouldn't yah be cleanin' your room, Number Three?" asked the little Aussie. "Already did Number Four," piped Kuki as she skipped into his room and stopped by the ladder. "_You've got tah be kidding me," _thought Number Four but was interrupted when Number Three spoke again. "What'cha doing ALL the way up there silly?"

"I'm still cleaning," Wally said boredly. Number Three paused again then spoke. "Can I help?" Wally flustered at this, but slowly turned around to look down at Kuki from the ladder. "_Number Three..." _Number Four quickly turned back to the shelf and murmured, "If ya want to, it's fine by me, but don't break anything!" Kuki smiled gleefully at Number Four's answer and started to jump up and down. "Oh thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you Number Four, I promise I won't break a thing!"

As Kuki was thanking Wally she began to shake the ladder back and forth obliviously. "Nuh...number threeeeee, st...stop sha...shaking the ladder!" cried Number Four. Wally eventually lost his footing and began plummeting to the ground along with his box of junk. **CRASH**! Number Four slammed into Number Three and both lay dazed on top of each other, papers and junk scattered everywhere.

"Owwww," moaned Wally. "Number Three are you..." Number Four was cut short for as he lift the box over his head he realized the position he and Kuki were in. They both stared at each other flustered for what seemed a life time...until Number Three shoved Wally off of her. "Jeez woman," Number Four shouted as he rubbed his back. "_Look at this mess,_" Wally thought as he looked around. Kuki got up and dusted herself off then something on the ground caught her eye. "Hey, what's this?"

Wally looked at her questioningly and watched as Number Three's expression went from confused to excited. "Hey Number Four, what's this?" Wally felt his whole body freeze up as Kuki turned the piece of paper around revealing a (rather bad) drawing of him and Kuki that he did not to long ago.

"Gee, Number Five didn't know Number Four was an artist," Number Five said sarcastically. A very flustered Wally turned around to see the remaining KND right behind him. Number's One and Two snickered at Number Five's comment; while Kuki was still debating on the drawing (of what it was, Kuki being so oblivious.) The only solution of Wally getting out of this was to deny that the drawing was his. "Now listen here Number Five, don't chu get any ideas...because, y'kno, It's not like I did that drawing...uh...someone probably put...it there, yea, that's it...it was probably those Delightful Dorks...umm," Wally stuttered trying to think of every excuse in the book, but didn't seem to work. The more Number Four talked the more Number's One, Two, and Five laughed. Wally flustered even more then hung his head in embarrassment.

Number Three saw his position and frowned, then teetered her way over to him. Kuki flung the paper up in the air then gave Wally a cheerful hug. "Its okay Number Four, I like you too!" Wally, embarrassingly, but gratefully, excepted Number Three's hug. The drawing landed softly by Number Fives feet. She bent down, picked it up, examined it then smirked. She then looked up to see Wally and Kuki smiling and talking away to each other. _"Good luck champ,"_ Number Five thought to herself, she then walked Number's One and Two, who were still giggling, and herself out the door.

Hope you guy's liked it! I might do another fanfic later depending if you people liked my story or not. Till then, happy something!


End file.
